You Can Be The Boss
by imnotahumanbeing
Summary: *fem!Hashirama x Madara pairing* Two different bloodlines, two different lifestyles, two hearts, one tragic ending. "I told her not to play with fire...But she likes how it burns."
1. Of All The Boys

_**A/N: I've been working on this story for MONTHS bro... This fanfic had a requested pairing sooo I made it happen. Anyone else have a request, PM me, and I can do it for ya. To the lovely lady that asked me to write this, I hope you love it! This just may be the only time I ever do a story like this, for the record. It's the only pairing of this type that I like. I know some don't like the idea of gender-bent characters, but I reaaaally don't give a shit, especially if it's a good story. Just read on, you might like it :)**_

Hashirama Senju- 12 years old and she bleeds royalty. She had the promise of a child prodigy at the age of six, making her superior to most of the would-be shinobi her age. And at 12 she was quite the looker as well; her father, all in good faith, had to fight off the young boys that would attempt to flirt with her on a regular basis. Especially the Uchiha boy. That no good Izuna Uchiha...

For countless years the Senju and Uchiha would clash, in a battle caused by each's irrevocable desire to be better than the other. This only ended up in the oppression of the Uchiha clan, right as they were at their zenith in power. To the leader at the time, this was fine. Oh, it was more than fine. Surely a clan as strong as they would not be brought down so easily. They found a way to cause the utmost grief upon villages across the lands, most importantly the village in which the Senju resides. They found a way to maintain control through manipulating the strongest feeling known to man- fear. The debased underworld was ran by the Uchiha. Assassins, thieves, vamps, counterfeiters and others committing acts of that ilk plagued, and at the same time, built the name of the Uchiha. Their services were needed, and their Sharingan kept anyone willing to retaliate against them at bay. The clan was segregated into groups by their specialty, whether it be homicidal or larcenous, but they all had immense love for each other. And who grew up to be the overseers? The ring leaders? Of course, Madara and Izuna Uchiha.

The elder brother had no interest in the lifestyle when he was 12. He had his eyes on the Senju girl, in all her tan skinned, dark haired beauty; an entirely innocent childhood crush. Izuna on the other hand was full of life and very mischievous. Despite this, he was quite popular amongst most, no matter their surname. Like any other summer day the two young brothers went out to enjoy the weather with several rowdy boys that were closer to Izuna's age, with the very laconic Madara just tagging along. The rambunctious bunch played rough, pretending to be the ninja that they would actually soon grow up to be. Violence only fascinated the boys. They always played by the lake, throwing each other in and pretending to drown each other (usually Izuna did this, depicting a macabre sense of humour at an early age). But that day it was different, for Hashirama sat at the lake talking and giggling with her best friend Mito Uzumaki. Madara watched them while the boys played, intrigued by the light-hearted disposition and innocence displayed by the Senju girl. He wanted desperately to at least say hi, but even just that one word would put him in a bad place with the entire clan. She was pure royalty. Nobody would have been able to speak to her.

Suddenly, Madara, who was sitting near the edge of the little pier, tumbled over and fell into the water! "Hey," he cried, splashing about. "What was that for!?"

As he peeked his head above the water he was looking into dark eyes that looked of his own, and he pouted. His brother smirked. "Hehe, stop being a pussy! I saw you staring at the royal girl...you're welcome. I technically just saved your stupid ass."

Izuna had a knack for cursing at a young age. It only became worse as time went on. The elder brother swam back to land and began to wring out his clothes. _He's right, _he said to himself, disappointed. _Who in the world do I think I am trying to talk to her of all people. I should learn my place. _What Madara did not know at the time was that she was interested as well. Of all the boys, he was different. Intelligent, quiet and modest. She liked how calm and collected he was. She gushed at the thought of what a fine shinobi he'd make one day. "He's gonna be tall and handsome when he gets older, what do you think Mito-chan?"

Mito blushed but frowned. "Oh, Hashi-chan, why are you even thinking like that? You know your dad would kill you for even looking at him!"

"Aww," she whined. "Come on. I'm just saying, it's not like I mean anything by it... Are you joining me for dinner tonight?"

"I don't think so," she rejected. "I'm really hot. Maybe we should go somewhere else?"

"Well there's a lake right there if you wish to take a swim?"

Mito glared at her for her inability to take a hint. "Or maybe we can just go? Look, I don't want you getting in trouble for being around those Uchiha boys. You know how it goes with your clan. They don't associate with anyone that's not from a royal family."

"Yeah, I know," Hashirama sighed. "You're right. We should just leave."

Mito was both elated and relieved, and she took her friend's hand and began to lead her away. Madara turned just in time to see her leave, and she turned around to take on last look before she left. Their very first eye contact. Only Madara knows how long he'd been waiting for that. Without giving his actions thought, he smiled at her and waved subtly, just enough for only her to notice. Hashirama smiled back, waving with much more enthusiasm and much more apathy towards whomever could have potentially seen.

That night, Madara couldn't sleep. She was on his mind, along with all the what if's and could be's. He sat up on his bed, and looked over to his brother. He was popping gum and staring at the ceiling. "Izuna. Why are you awake?"

"Why are you?"

"You know why."

Izuna turned over from his side of the room to look at his brother. "Really? Why the hell are you doing this to yourself? You're much smarter than that."

"Sometimes the heart wins over the mind-"

Madara was cut off by his brother's snickering. "You wanna die, bro? They'll surely kill us off. Come on, let's talk about something else. Let's talk about what the leader has in mind."

"What are you saying?"

"You don't know? You haven't heard about the big day!?"

In all honesty, his mind was always elsewhere. Madara had much potential to become the next leader, but at times his ideals were outlandishly different and his mind light years too far away from earth. What was this big news?

Izuna sighed. "Big brother...at the end of the month they're assigning roles, according to the promise we show in skill right now." There was a certain gleam in his eye.

"And where do we stand?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE WE STAND? That's the whole damned reason why I'm excited and why you should be too! We're the best candidates to be ranked as assassins."

Madara was unmoved. "Oh..."

"You know as much as I love you, I freaking hate you sometimes, Madara."

"Oh..."

"Say 'oh' one more goddamn time."

"...Oh."

As little as he was at the time, Izuna was still very feisty. He lept out of bed and ran over to Madara, and "belly flopped" onto him. The elder laughed and laughed, which he did not do often, but his brother always managed to pull a smile or a laugh from him. Madara at the time could not see himself as an assassin, but as he grew older and awakened his Sharingan, he killed his first man. Izuna was proud. He was proud because of what he saw in him- that pure satisfaction at the sight of another man's blood on his hands, to be the cause behind a heart that ceased to beat. That was power. Once Madara reached 18, he was the highest ranked assassin in the Uchiha clan. He had killed over 100 men and showed no remorse.

Hashirama loved that. It intrigued her, it allured her, and it tainted her to Madara's liking.


	2. My Fingertips, and My Lips

"Oi, Madara! Bum me a cig, yeah?"

Madara nods for the kid to come to him. He is maybe just a year or two younger than himself, and his mischief-filled eyes remind him of Izuna. He hands him a cigarette and lights it for him. As the kid takes a puff he smiles widely. "You're the man. How's everything goin'? You're on your way to becoming leader of the Uchiha already. Everybody's talkin'. Pretty cool, right?" Madara does not answer, for he usually has no rebuttal towards anyone. The young teen nods awkwardly, showing his discomfort initially but quickly shaking it off. "Alright, alright. A man of few words. I like that. Yeah, that's cool. My name is Jun, by the way."

"Jun," he tests the name. He likes the sound of it; it's different. "You are very talkative."

"That makes one of us, buddy." Jun, a jumpy character, searches his surroundings for a moment. Only a few Uchiha are out and about at this hour. It's close to midnight, meaning the few out are preparing to do reconnaissance work. Though the entire clan was a danger to everyone on the outside (that did not require their services), some of the shadier characters made even their own kind paranoid. Jun shook off a chill. "Phew! I hate this time of the night. Shady people. Yeah see, look at that guy right there...he's crazy! Ha! Y'know, I'm glad I got into your ring, your section. Y'know? Yeah, man, these ones out here get stuck doing this kinda work but not me! I get to take peoples out! Quick work, get paid, go home. Y'know what I'm sayin'?"

"You are annoying...are you looking for trouble, Jun? Why are you out here this late?"

"Oh. I, uh...I'm s'pose to be meetin' with your brother. Y'know, go hanging out. It's the weekend! Going to find a couple cute ones and show em a good time."

Madara's mouth turns downward in disdain. "My brother, huh. I'm not surprised that you are the company he keeps. So you are looking for trouble after all. Girls are trouble."

Jun smirks at him, almost debating his next words, but his lack of a filter allows for him to say what he shouldn't. "Yeah, buddy, you would know. Your eyes always on Hashi. She's cute, man. Reaaaal cute."

"What do you think you're doing? Are you patronizing me, kid?"

"What? No, no, not you. Never...c'mon, we're guys. We're in the same circle, we can be real here. Oh, there goes Izuna. Izuna, my main man, how goes it!"

"Oi! What are you doing here with Madara? You joining us bro?" Izuna's grin never leaves his face almost under any circumstance. He reads his brother's body language, eyes closed and arms folded with his head leaning against the wall of the edifice. Irritation. He smirks knowingly. "See you've met Jun. Jun, have you been annoying nii-san?"

His friend shrugs, a matching devious look on his face. "Eh, I mean it's whatever he wants to call it. He's antisocial though, so I guess it would mean that he gets annoyed at anyone that tries to talk to him."

Madara scoffs at the audacity. "Antisocial... I'm just a rather busy young guy as all. And you are entirely too talkative. You should watch your goddamn mouth, kid."

Jun shrugs again, a smug smile on his face. He actually learned how to be unfazed by threats through Madara Uchiha, which irked the latter to no end. Izuna interrupts in an attempt to break the tension. "Brother, join us. Have some fun. We're going down to a bar just on the outside of town. A couple other guys are gonna meet us there. You down?"

"Why so far?"

"All the cutest girls go to that one," Izuna's friend says as he lets a lecherous look capture his face. "Plus, it's fun and nobody asks your age. It's got a pool table, good snacks, and I don't mean girls like I usually do, I mean actual snacks... Oh yeah, Hashi is gonna be there."

Madara's eyes widen as he becomes slightly alarmed. "What will a royal girl be doing there?"

"Defying her younger brother," he responds with a laugh. "Word is her father is through with her shit. So much promise as a kunoichi, so much love for her clan, but she isn't with the shits. Doesn't wanna kill people or somethin'-hey!" Izuna takes the cigarette from his friend's hand and smokes it. "I'm just killing it for you, saving your lungs," he answers plainly with reasoning legitimate enough to assuage Jun's feelings. "Continue the story."

Narrowing his eyes at his friend, Jun continues explaining Hashirama's situation to Madara. "Yeah, so her father is over her. But it makes Tobirama feel bad. So he's always on her case, y'know? Trying to teach her the ways of the royal and the spoiled, of a shinobi, and the family can be close again. Everyone thinks she's got a boy she's chasin' after and that's why she's been so defiant."

"Could that rumor perhaps be due to Izuna's constant flirting with her for the past how many years now is it, little brother?"

Izuna shrugs a shoulder. "I mean, all that time and you haven't said a damn thing to her. She asks me about you though."

"Really? What does she say!?"

"Whoa, whoa. Don't get your panties in a bunch Madara, sir," Jun teases. "Let's just go to the bar, and if she's there you can find out for yourself...and stop lettin' Izuna flirt with her. That's your little brother for fuck's sake. You're better than that."

"Are you patronizing me yet again, Jun?"

"Yeah, and was that an insult to me?"

"Phew, ya both have your panties in your ass. It's clear you're related...let's just go."

The second the young men stepped into the bar Madara began looking for Hashirama. His eyes swept the place but he could not see her.

Almost immediately Izuna teases him, for the look of disappointment is drawn deeply unto his face. "Geez, bro. Calm down! She'll be here. Just hope that I don't get to her before you."

Madara scowls. "You'd really continue flirting with her, now that I've decided to make a move?"

"For sures, why not? She would flirt back."

"Please stop irking me, brother." Madara pulls out yet his third and rather fancy cigar, lights it, and takes a long hit to calm himself. With almost dreary posture he makes his way to the pool table and simply observes the guys playing.

Across the other side of the bar two pretty young wallflowers gawk at the handsome "bad boys" that just entered. The younger of the two, Mito, encourages her friend half-heartedly. "There he is...You wanted to do this. Are you still sure about it?"

As the Senju kunoichi admires his face she nods adamantly. "I am very sure. I've wanted him for so long now. This is it, Mito-chan, this is it."

"You're nervous- oh, what the hell is he doing over here? What do you want," Mito snaps at Izuna, who appeared from seemingly nowhere.

He raises his hands to show he means no harm. "Why all the hostility? You're way too pretty and delicate to be so aggressive, don't you think?"

His question almost shocks her. Nobody had ever suggested before that she was attractive, especially not when standing next to Hashirama whom she felt was significantly more beautiful. She blushes and looks down. Hashirama tilts her head curiously at her friend. She never blushed. She tucks that thought away and turns her attention back to the younger Uchiha brother. "Hi Izuna-kun," she addresses respectfully with a bow. "I am here to see your brother."

"Yeah, I know. And could you not act like that around here? You're sticking out like a sore thumb."

"Whatever do you mean by that?"

Izuna looks behind him to see if anyone is looking. He leans into the girls and whispers so only they may hear. "Nobody acts that proper and polite around here. They'll think you're weak and see you as their next victim."

Hashirama dismisses his comment. "I'm a Senju. Surely they won't."

"They don't know what the fuck you look like in these parts. No one is allowed to see the _royal _girl, remember? Anyways, he's by the pool table over there. Be gentle, he's a sensitive little bitch."

"Ugh, Izuna-kun! Don't speak poorly of your brother that way."

He laughs at her getting offended. "I speak poorly of almost everyone. Except of pretty girls like you two." He winks at Mito just to see her blush again. "Hey, Hashi... Why don't you go on to my brother now. I'll keep Mito company over here."

Hashirama's jaw drops as she feigns shock, but she knew Mito had a crush on Izuna despite all her chastising her for liking an Uchiha. Hypocrisy was not usually Mito's thing, but neither was letting go of her pride. Hashirama presses her lips together to hide her smile and starts heading towards the area Madara is hanging about. As she gushes to herself about how handsome he is, her smile can no longer be repressed.

He notices this, and his face mirrors her contagious smile. "Hello. What are we so smiley about?"

She bites her lip and shakes her head. "Oh, nothing. I um, I will be straightforward and earnest with you, Madara-dono. I've had the hots for you for years now, and I have decided that tonight would be the night that I spoke on it and made myself acquainted with you so that I can soon win your heart."

A few guys playing pool, now distracted, snigger quietly at her formal diction. To this she frowns, confused. It quickly strikes her that they are making fun of her, which Izuna had warned her of. Madara is also slightly put off, but after a brief moment of consideration he decides he likes the way she speaks. However, he is still fantod about her choice in honorifics, deeming him equal to her. That is quite unexpected and actually could be perceived as mocking to some Uchiha. For a moment he only looks at her curiously, then the look overtly becomes adoration. Finally, he responds. "Nice to meet you. I wish I could say the same, but..." He jokes until seeing the look on her face being borderline embarrassment. He changes his choice of words. "I'm only kidding, Hashirama. The feeling's mutual. But why here?"

"My brother would never find me here. Anywhere else a rendezvous between the two of us would be far too public and the word would get to him somehow."

He raises an eyebrow, taking yet another long moment to respond. He knew he had a thing for her, but this is too sudden for him. And the environment is far too trashy for romance. He'd have to take her somewhere else regardless of her reckless "caution." However, he is unsure of where else he could take her. Madara sighs, and draws another breath of smoke from his cigar

"Do you have one to spare?"

Snapped from his thoughts he acknowledges her question. "What's that, now?"

Hashirama points to his mouth. "Those."

"A cigar?"

"I prefer a cigarette but if that is all you have then, if you'd be so kind, may you spare one?"

He tries with all his power not to laugh at her, not wanting to make her feel bad. "These are not fit for you."

She pouts. "I can handle it. It is just a cigarette. How much harm can they do?"

"Lots. What are you trying to prove?"

"Prove? I'm Hashirama Senju, I have nothing to prove. As strong as I am, you believe that I am not apt to handle a little cigarette?"

_Hm, she's a little feisty, _he thinks to himself. _Somehow I find that...attractive. _"You're a stubborn girl. Here," he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cigarette. "Since you insist."

His voice is almost mocking, which only makes her want one more. Of course she had just lied, for she did want to prove she wasn't just some royal girl. Royal is slowly becoming her least favorite word. Madara places the cigarette bewteen her lips and lights it for her. She takes a generous puff, not overdoing it, and blows the smoke away from him flawlessly. Not a choke or a cough to his surprise. "Have you done this before?"

"Once or twice...or a few times," Hashirama confesses.

"Hmm..." Something suddenly dawns on him. He thinks of that warm summer day at the lake where she first acknowledged his existence, and waved at him. That is where he wants to take her. Leaning in with his lips touching her neck right below her ear he whispers, "I don't like the way these men keep looking at you. I know you took precautions to not be found, but I'll take care of you."

She is easily swayed. "I'll go anywhere with you, Madara-dono."

Without another word he pulls her in close and leads them out of the bar. She cozies into his body as they walk down these streets. He keeps her close, for the timeless expression _the freaks come out at night _proves to be especially true in these parts. As they walk, he cannot help but wonder what made her decide to make a move. He'd thought he would have to ease his way into a relationship with her because of her status, but clearly the girl is not one to be tamed. It intrigues him, and he decides that later on he will ask. He also takes note that she still has her cigarette, smoking it like a pro. Is she so determined to be defiant? He drops his now spent cigar on the ground, which Hashirama immediately disapproves of. "No consideration for our earth, I see."

"I have little consideration towards most things."

"How does one grow to be so apathetic?"

He grins at her almost smugly. "Hashirama... I think that as rebellious as you are, you would know."

"I'm not rebellious or apathetic, I'm infatuated."

With piqued curiosity he asks, "With?"

"What you have- freedom and independence."

"Poetically phrased. You have an interesting way of speaking."

She shrugs. "You as well. You speak like me, Uchiha."

Her neglecting to address him with an honorific makes him laugh.

The two finally reach the lake they would once hang around in their pre-adolescence. A huge smile spreads across Hashirama's face, and she lets go of Madara to hug herself. "This lake! This was my favorite place." She rushes over to the pier.

He nods and smiles half-heartedly as the memories fill his head and follows close behind her. "Mine too."

"You know why this is my favorite place," she asks while putting out her cigarette in the water and placing the butt in her pocket.

Madara takes a seat next to her and puts an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him. "Why is that?"

She blushes hard and takes a deep breath. "This is where I fell in love."

"...where you...what?"

"You heard me..."

Much to his own surprise, he does not know how to react. He never pegged her to be so blunt. Is he really getting his way this effortlessly? He's truly lost. "Hashirama, I don't know what to say. This is everything I ever wanted, but-"

"Don't," she scoffs. "Don't start making such a simple thing so complex. Either you want me or you don't. I didn't go through all the trouble I did to get to you for no reason."

"You'll go through more trouble if you get with me. I don't wanna be the one to cause you or the Senju any grief. I have a group of hard workers I'm in control of-"

"Killers...a group of killers."

"Are you castigating me?"

"Not at all, Madara-dono. I respect you. Honestly, I don't mind what you do."

He narrows his eyes at her. "You don't mind? The good girl of the Senju, the royal girl?"

"Is that my nickname or something," she asks, her voice raising. "I don't like it. Look, I don't care what anybody says about me or what anyone threatens to do to me. They won't do it. I am not going to allow anyone to come between us."

"There is no us, Hashirama."

"I know this! That's what I want to change. So why don't you come over here and stop acting like you don't want me."

A seductive approach? Maybe it's unlike her, but he does not know her well enough to deem this true. She grabs the collar of his shirt and plops herself into his lap with a toss of her long, dark hair. "Now stop being such a goody-goody, Uchiha. A royal girl as you guys like to say would get what she wants, every time. You're what I want."

Madara cannot stop the salacious grin from growing as she leans in to kiss him. He asks softly, "You're a bad girl, aren't you?"

"Only because you like me like this."

A kiss would seal the deal, but a pest is about. "Yo, Madara! What's goin' on over here? Is that the _royal _girl?"

Jun. Of course. Although Madara is fixed on the Hashirama, she looks up at Jun with lambasting eyes. "Yes, it is me. What do you want?" Her voice is aggressive.

Jun raises his eyebrows, shocked. There is a girl next to him, pretty, big eyed and raven haired. She lets out an ever so brainless giggle, unknowing how to react. The pesky Uchiha directs his attention to his boss. "I came here to show this pretty young thing over here my favorite place as a kid. Guess you did too?"

Hashirama looks down at Madara, slightly offended. "So is this where all the Uchiha boys go to impress girls?"

"No, he's lying," Madara whispers. "Izuna probably told him that. Have you ever seen him here?"

She shakes her head. "Well, I would like to be gone now. I am not fond of him."

"Neither am I," he retorts. "He's a nuisance, as you can see. Shall I take you home?"

Eyes big and alert she shakes her head frantically, dismounts him and starts walking away. Forgetting his "friend" he follows after Hashirama. "What's wrong? Where are you going?"

"I forget how late it is, and we are out in the open. My brother is looking for me."

"He is?"

"I sense him."

As much as he would not want to cause her grief, he can't let her go. Not after she just confessed her love for him. He grabs Hashirama's hand, stopping her in her tracks. Without giving her a moment to protest he embraces her. "Before you go, I want to make sure you sleep tonight knowing this: that day at this very lake... I fell in love with you too."

Hashirama's heart flutters, as that is all she ever wanted to hear. She melts into his embrace, the happiest she's ever been in her short 18 years of living. To her, Madara's touch held much promise for a future for the two of them. This is what she's always wanted.

"Huh! What in the hell is going on here, sister? Why are you with him?"

Reluctantly, she turns around and her stomach drops. "Tobirama...shit."


End file.
